Cats Carolers
by Nghtmarz of christmas
Summary: The Cats join together for the holidays and have a big Celebration, Now Macavity joins into the fun! Chap 4! R
1. The Beginning

****

Cats Carolers 

By Nght 

Nght- well, I figured that I might as well do a carol fic for _Cats_. So here goes!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Cats_, If I did, why would I be writing this fic instead of making a sequel?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the night before Christmas, a.k.a. Christmas Eve. Munkustrap was gathering the Jellicles to go to the Junkyard. They had made plans earlier that week; they would celebrate together if they could make it. 

Slowly the Jellicles made it to the Junkyard, it was about midnight, so they snuck out of their houses, and everybody was there except for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Nobody knew where they were, and everybody was getting worried about their two friends.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nght- Sorry it was so short! They next Chap will be better. What happened to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?!? Find out next time.

Mew- **Looking through Nght's papers to find out what happens next**

Nght- **Glares at her white psychic Cat-type Pokèmon** 

Both- And remember! Leave a review in the little box!!!


	2. Home for the Holidays

****

Home For The Holidays

By Nght

Nght-Well, here's Chapter 2!!

Mew-Finally! I've wanted to see this!

Nght- -.- I just posted Chapter one 3 minutes ago…

Mew- Really?

Nght- **Rolls her eyes**

Mew- What?

Nght- Oh, by the way, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer aren't British in this version, I'm going by the Musical I saw a couple of weeks ago…they weren't British. And when they talk it will be in script format. And the singing will be in Italics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had a hard time getting out of their home, their owners decided they would party late…but after they had finally went to bed, the siblings snuck out.

Teazer: I'm bored…

Jerrie: I have an idea

Teazer- Like what?

Teazer looked at her older brother curiously. Jerrie smirked, and Teazer knew he was up to something. The last time he said he had an idea and smirked like that, well, let's just say that the porcelain vase that their owners loved so much didn't make it.

Jerrie- let's sing a carol! 

Teazer fell flat on her nose. Slowly she picked herself up, laughing. 

Teazer- seriously? 

Jerrie- Yup!

Teazer- So…which one?

Jerrie- Home for the Holidays?

Teazer- Ok, But Cat's style, not human's style

Jerrie- All right, you first though.

Teazer- Man…

Teazer sighed and tried to remember the words.

Teazer- _Oh there's no place like the Junkyard for the Holidays_, 

Jerrie- _Cause no matter how far away you roam_.

Teazer- _When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze_,

Both- _For the Holidays you can't beat The Junkyard!_

Jerrie- _I met a cat who lives in Tennessee and he was headed for Pennsylvania, and some home-made catnip pie_

Teazer-_ From Pennsylvania cats are traveling down to Dixie's sunny shore_

Both- _From Atlantic to Pacific, The traffic is terrific. Oh there's no place like The Junkyard for the holidays, 'cause no matter How far away you roam If you want To be happy in a million ways For the holidays, you can't beat The Junkyard _

They both smiled at their little song and realized they were already at the Junkyard. 

Teazer- Uh..Hey guys! 

Munkustrap- Where were you guys?

Jerrie- Our owners wouldn't fall asleep till a few minutes ago.

Munk-Alright…Come on, the party's already started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nght- ^^ Hope you guys liked it so far!

Mew- You mean there's more?

Nght- YUP!

Both- You know the drill, Please REVIEW!!!


	3. Tugger Got Run Over By A Reindeer

****

Tugger Got Run Over By a Reindeer

By: Nght

Nght- We're Baaaack!!!!

Mew- we didn't come up with this Idea, but it was from another fic called A CAT's Christmas By Cheo…we just added lyrics because they only had the chorus. ^.^ 

Nght- this story was created by me, I just used Cheo's version of the song.

Mew- Yup! 

Both- ENJOY!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Cats, I wish I did though.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Jellicle toms were busy with some catnip that Alonzo had brought with him, and the queens were really bored so they went to look for Rum Tum Tugger. After a thorough search through the junkyard nobody had found the lion-like tom. Etcetera came bounding up to the other queens with a look of confidence.

Etcetera- I know what happened to Tugger!

Cassandra- Well, where is he?

Etcetera- He got run over by Santa!

Demeter- Yeah, right.

Etcetera- Follow me!

The queens followed the kitten to the gates. They looked down at the snow and saw the body print where Tugger had most likely fell, and there were sleigh tracks going over it…and a little blood.

Jemima- ok….I guess you were right

Teazer- _Tugger got run over by a reindeer_

Walking home from the Junkyard Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and 

Teazer paused and looked around at the queens then came up with the perfect person. 

Teazer- _Bomba, we believe._  


Bombalurina laughed at this and rolled her eyes. 

Teazer- _He'd been eatin' too much catnip,_

And we'd begged him not to go.

But he ate his owner's medication,

So he stumbled out the gate into the snow.

Now all the girls were laughing

All the queens- _Tugger got run over by a reindeer,_

Walkin' home from The Junkyard Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Bomba, we believe.

Tugger walked over to them, trying not to laugh.

Etcetera- Tugger..But I thought…uh.. Heh heh.

Tugger- what was that all about?

Etcetera- if you're here…then what made that?

She pointed to the indent in the snow, where it looked like Tugger had fallen. Tugger smiled and rolled his eyes

Tugger- I fell, and the blood is from the bloody nose I got from falling

Bomba- Then where were you?

Tugger- I went home.

Bomba- Why?

Tugger- I had to go to the litterbox, I'm not an alley cat you know.

Hearing this the queens started to laugh hysterically. Tugger walked back into the junkyard looking behind him mumbling, and ended up hitting his head on the old car that had been there for years. The queens laughed even harder seeing that, but they didn't know that really Tugger went home for a different reason, a very different reason.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nght- Sorry Tugger, Had to do it ^^

Mew- What did you make him do?

Nght- You'll see.

Preview for the next chapter- Macavity has some x-mas memories

Mew- What about Tugger?!?

Nght- All things in good time.

Mew- What's that supposed to mean?

Nght- **Rolls her eyes and smirks**

Both- Please review!!! 


	4. Macavity's Wish

****

Macavity's Wish

By Nght

Nght-This really took a while, I don't know how good this is, it's not really a song fic like the other chaps, but I had to do this. The next Chap will be funnier.

Mew-What did you do to Tugger???

Nght- ^^ You'll see

Mew- **Growls** Is it in this Chap?

Nght- Sorta... Hope you enjoy!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Macavity was heading towards the junkyard. He seemed very determined, but he stayed to the shadows of the rooftops, so the police dog wouldn't be able to catch him. In his mouth lay the top of a fake pine tree, just big enough to be a small Christmas tree for a cat. He was humming some Christmas songs to himself as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. 

~-~ Flashback to earlier that night ~-~

Macavity was curled up in the barn near his 'human's' house. He knew that they never watched the news or read the paper, so he was safe from being discovered there. 

He had lived there his entire life. His brothers, Munkustrap and Tugger also used to live there, but they had long since found humans of their own. But he stayed, he often stole money and jewels from banks and rich people, but it was all for his humans. They weren't very rich till then, but they never wondered who had given them the money.

Quietly he stalked out of the barn and into his human's home and turned on the television, he had the audio very low, but he could hear it fine. He started to flip through the channels.

Macavity- I wonder what's on tonight. No, no, no, 60 min……seen it before. Definitely not **shuddered since the last one was a Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer marathon** I hate that show..No, no, no, no, Alan Jackson? I don't think so, hmm…what's this?

He paused his ear perked up straining to hear the cartoon, not knowing what it was. Suddenly he saw Rudolph, and he quickly changed the channel.

Macavity- Sheesh, it seems like I can't get away from that reindeer tonight…hey what's on VH1?

He flipped to that channel and saw a female singer on stage singing a Christmas song. He quickly recognized the singer as Amy Grant, but he didn't know the song.

TV Amy-_Do you remember me?_

I sat upon your knee

I wrote to you with childhood fantasies

Well I'm all grown up now

I still need help somehow

I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream

So here's my life-long wish

My grownup Christmas list

Not for myself, but for a world in need

No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal all hearts

And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list  
  
As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree  
  
Well Heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list  
  
What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list  
  
This is my only life-long wish  
  
This is my grown-up Christmas list   


After Macavity had listened to this song, he turned off the TV and took a nap. In his dream he saw himself as a kitten with his brothers, and they were celebrating their first Christmas. They were disappointed that they didn't get to have a tree or presents, but they celebrated anyway. It was the last time they were together as brothers, because before the day before New Year's celebration Munkustrap and Tugger had been sold. 

Macavity woke up and realized what he had to do. He stretched and walked out of the house and headed towards town. He saw a fake pine tree on a human's yard, and with a little determination, pulled the top off of the tree. A giant human quickly chased him out of the yard with a broomstick. But he had gotten what he wanted, and now he headed to the Junkyard.

~-~ End Flashback ~-~

Macavity- ** Thinking** _They better appreciate this…_

He dropped down from the last rooftop and landed outside junkyard gates. There were no cats in sight, but he could smell them.

Macavity- **places the 'tree' down out of sight leaning on the wall** Oh, come on…I know your all here. So just get out here.

Munkustrap cautiously walked out to the gates.

Munkustrap- Why are you here?

Macavity- It's Christmas eve

Munkustrap- So?

Macavity- So, I thought maybe you guys could use a tree.

Munkustrap- **Gives him a skeptical look** Why should we trust you?

Macavity- **Sighs** I'm calling a temporary truce, just till the holidays are over.

Munkustrap- I dunno.. I mean after all that you've done at the last ball…

Macavity- That? I was just upset that Demi had chosen you over me. 

Munkustrap- **quietly** you didn't have to kidnap dad though.

Macavity- It was the only way I could sneak in. **He reached over to the 'tree' and showed it to his brother** See? I was telling the truth about this.

Munkustrap- I still don't know about this…

Macavity- Please?

Munkustrap- Well….alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you.

Macavity walked into the junkyard with the 'tree' and stuck it into the ground, Mistoffelees used his magic to create small lights and ornaments to decorate the pine. And slowly Tugger started to band together the toms to play a little prank on the queens.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mew- why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Nght- ^^ I really hope you guys liked it, I love that song, so of course I had to have it in here somewhere.

Mew- what did you make Tugger do?

Nght- Here's a preview for the next Chapter. Chapter 5, Under the Mistletoe

Tugger and the other toms play a cute prank on the queens…It includes a song, Mistoffelees' magic, and a LOT of Mistletoe.

Mew- I knew it…

Both- Please Review!!


End file.
